Sneak Peak
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Ever since the Genie incident, Alex has been having dreams of her older brother. What could they mean? Jalex RnR! FINISHED! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!
1. Two Weeks

For future references, here's a little key to help.

Thoughts - _ABC_

Spells/Notes - _ABC_

Dreams - **_ABC_**

Andra(You'll see who she is) - **_ABC_**

* * *

Alex jumped in her bed, looking around her room. The moonlight through her curtains gave the room a dim purple glow. Alex's chest heaved up and down, her breath difficult to breathe.

Alex sighed, pulling back the covers and turning to the side. She turned on the bedside lamp and reached for the glass of water she had kept there. Looking in the glass, she saw there was nothing. She almost broke the glass when she shoved it back on the nightstand. Rocking back and forth, she clenched her hands around her sheets.

_My dreams are giving me an insanity brink_

_So I need an icy cold drink._

The glass filled with water, ice chunks floating at the top. Immediately, Alex grabbed the glass, chugging it down. When the glass was slammed down again, Alex stood and walked to her window. Pulling aside the curtains and opening the window, cold air dried her sweat on her skin. Alex crossed her arms, realizing that it was fall and she was only wearing a tank and shorts. _It's all I can wear._

_Two weeks._ Two weeks since the Genie incident, Alex had found herself waking up like this, in cold sweats from her dreams. And the thing was, all the dreams were about Justin. At first, she thought it was because she had almost lost him and it was just her mind capturing the thought of him.

Then, they got more intense.

She started having dreams where she would cast spells on Justin's girlfriends. Jealousy spells. She was _jealous_ of Justin's girlfriends.

But this night's dream was the strangest.

She had _kissed_ Justin.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I mean, I can't possibly __like__ Justin._

Can I?

Alex didn't sound so sure to herself.


	2. Going Through the Motions

Alex trudged downstairs, her eyes drooping heavily. She plopped down at the counter, her chin resting on her hand.

Max looked at his older sister, a mocking smile on his face. He pointed at her. "Hey, look who just woke up; Sleeping _UGLY_!" When Alex didn't even look at him, he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, Alex, are you okay?"

"Hey everybody, I've got big news!" Justin yelled, coming down the stairs. He posed with his arms wide open on the other side of the counter.

Alex just stared.

"Aren't you going to insult me?" Justin asked.

"Huh?" Alex sprang to life, looking at everyone.

"Honey, are you okay?" Theresa looked at her daughter, concern on her face.

"Yea, I just couldn't sleep last night. The dreams came back." Alex rubbed her eyes. "Anyways, what's your big news?"

Justin smiled. "Well, I was talking to my wizard friends on the WIZ-computer and I found out this girl I've been talking to lives in Manhattan. We're gonna meet today at the shop to go on a date!" Justin posed again, waiting for Alex to make a comment.

Again, she just stared.

"Your really need to find a meaning behind those dreams of yours."

"You can do that later! You guys have school!" Jerry yelled, pushing the kids out the door, which led to the school hallway.

* * *

Justin and Max walked through the doors of the sandwich shop, Alex being dragged between them.

"Wha-What happened?" Their mother screamed.

"When we came out of school, she just collapsed. She seemed really tired during school." Justin plopped her down into a chair, where her head fell onto the table with a _thud_. Justin looked up between Max and his mother. "I think these dreams are taking a lot out of her."

Max turned around, seeing a girl walking in looking confused. "Hey, Justin, is that you're date?"

Justin turned and then turned back. "Oh my God! It is! I got to get rid of Alex."

"Justin!" Theresa snapped.

"Um, Um…" Justin scratched his head, thinking of a spell.

_Alex has fallen from the waking state._

_Poof her to her room before I miss my date._

Alex disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Theresa sneered at her eldest, walking back into the kitchen.

"Justin? Justin Russo?" The girl walked up and tapped Justin on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi! Live, right?" Justin turned with a smile, leaning against the table. He looked at Max. "Get Lost." He muttered under his breath. Max nodded, running off into the kitchen.

Live laughed, pushing a bang off to the side of her face, where it just fell right back in front of her eyes. This made the two laugh. "Sorry. My hair is always in my eyes."

Justin smiled brighter. "So…you want to go see Step Up 2?"

Live nodded.

_We want to see Step Up 2_

_So poof us to the movie's cue._

The two vanished in smoke.


	3. Waking Up and Sleeping Down

Max walked into the lair, watching his father clean the potions table. "Hey Dad, whatcha doin'?"

Jerry looked up. "Oh, Max, good to see you. Where are your brother & sister?"

"I'm here." Alex trudged in, her tank and shorts clinging to her sweat-drenched skin. She collapsed onto her stool, her head in her palm. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come up here and practice my magic."

"Okay, that's it!" Jerry threw down the rag he held. Grabbing a piece of the wizard homework, he wrote something down quickly.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, suddenly rigid and frightened.

Jerry gave his youngest the paper. "Max, read this."

"What happens when you combine and wolfsbane?" Max looked at his father in confusion.

Jerry sighed. "Not that! That!" He pointed to the side.

"Um, you know, that's not necessary." Alex stuttered with a wary smile.

"Yes, it is. Alex, you haven't had a good rest since the Genie. And I want to know what's going on in your dreams."

"Okay, um…" Alex quickly began to think up a spell.

_I don't want to seem crazy…_

"Okay, so Max, when I say so…"

_So lock these dreams up with a key._

_DREAMSHU SLEEPTU_

_Put me to sleep_

_And only let me see._

Alex felt a tingle over her skin and then immediately, her eyes shut asleep.

_**Alex found herself in Justin's room. She looked around in a fenzy.**_

"_**Alex?"**_

_**Alex turned around, her hair flying and saw Justin before her. "Justin…I…"**_

"_**Shh…" Justin placed his finger on her lips. "Relax, Alex. I feel a bunch of bad things from you."**_

"_**Justin, I don't know what to do anymore. I want to kiss you everyday and tell everybody about Live, but if I do, it'll trigger the memory and we'll be kicked out again."**_

"_**Alex, relax. We'll be fine." Justin held Alex's shoulders.**_

"_**No, we won't!." She pushed off his hands, walking over to Justin's bed and sitting on it. "I can't keep sneaking around like this. You know me, I can't keep a secret if I'm pressured. Sooner or later, I'll…"**_

_**Justin shoved his lips against Alex's, silencing her. Alex kissed back and slowly, the fell back onto the bed.**_

Alex woke up with a start. She looked around to see that she was, once again, in her room. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. The spell only showed us a big lock." Jerry said.

_Thank you, spell inprov._ Alex thought.

"What about you, Alex? What did you see in your dream? Theresa asked.

"I don't remember." Alex lied.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to wait for them to go away." Jerry sighed, walking out of Alex's room, Theresa and Max following.

Alex sighed, collapsing back into her pillow. _What the hell is wrong with me? I just kissed Justin and liked it! He's my brother!_

_**Then again, he's kinda cute. **_A voice piped up in her head.

_Yea. Wait-what?! What the hell was that?_

_**Face it, you like him. Brother or not.**_

_No, I don't. I like hot guys who I'm __not__ related to. By blood, I might I add._

_**Alex, you'll have to admit it sometime. You can't fight it. If you do, these dreams are just gonna get worse.**_

_Aren't you my conscious?_

_**You could say that.**_

_Aren't you suppose to tell me this is sooo wrong?_

_**I'm suppose to tell you what's best for you. And right no, that's being in love with Justin.**_

_But…_

_**Ah! No buts, little lady. You've had these dreams for two weeks. It's time you listen to 'em.**_

Alex groaned, taking a pillow and stuffing her face into it.


	4. Coming to Terms

So, thank you for all the hub-bub that I've been getting!

Also, to help you understand the italics, I edited **_Chapter One_** with a little key. So go back and you'll understand. :)

* * *

Alex trudged alongside Justin, who was talking about his apparently marvelous date with Live.

_**You know, he has a great voice.**_

_Yea. HEY! No, no, I refuse to do this._

_**Alex, I'm just gonna keep doing this until you admit it.**_

_Well, you're in for a long ride because I will never-OOF! _Alex fell back onto the ground.

She had walked straight into a wall.

"Alex, are you okay?" Alex blinked, squinting in the sunlight.

Only to see Justin.

_Okay, maybe you don't have to wait that long._

The bell rang and Alex dropped into her seat, Harper beside her. "Alex, you okay? You seem to be drifting in and out of a lot today."

Alex sighed. "It's these dreams I have. They keep waking me up."

"Really?" Harper leaned over. "What are they about?"

"Ms. Evans, would you please refrain from talking in my class?"

"Sorry, Mr. Frinc." Harper sat back in her seat. Going through her books, she found a piece of paper.

_What's the dream about? Or dreams?_

_I'm in Justin's room…_Alex's eyes widened. She quickly scratched it out, _a guy's room and we're talking and then, we kiss._

_Really? What's he look like?_

Alex stared into space. _Black hair. Tall. Blue eyes. Chiseled Nose. Pecs._

_Umm, Alex, it sounds like you're describing Justin._

_WHAT?! No, that's ridiculous. He had…dark skin. Very, very dark skin._ Alex bit her lip.

_**I told you**_. The voice piped up again. _**You're already saying he looks cute.**_

_Are you ever going to shut up?_

_**Nope.**_ Alex sighed. She could just feel the voice smirking.

"Um, Mr. Frinc?" The class looked to the door to see none other than-

Justin. _Oh boy._

"Ah, Mr. Russo, what can I do for you?"

The teenager walked in. "I was wondering if you could explain the extra credit to me."

The elder teacher began to talk as Alex stared into space. _Okay, are you magical?_

_**Nope. This is all fate. But, now that he's here, go ahead and bask.**_

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Thank You." Justin smiled at the teacher and then turned. "Hi Alex." He mouthed before walking out.

_Wow. I never noticed he had such a cute butt. OH MY GOD! I did not just think that!_

_**You did, chica. And you thought it all yourself.**_

Alex groaned, shoving her head down on her desk.

Alex sat on the edge of her bed, staring out of her window into Manhattan's night sky. She breathed, knowing what was ahead of her. Wetting her lips, she spoke.

_I have a really big test tomorrow_

_So let my dreams be hollow._

A tingle washed over her skin again. Alex sighed, turning off her light and going to bed.

_**Alex woke up, the sun shining brightly through the window of the room. She looked around and saw Justin, his arms around her waist, holding her tight to his sleeping frame. She smiled. "Sleepy-head, wakey wakey."**_

"_**Hm?" Justin slowly opened his eyes. A big smile crossed his face. "Feel better than last night?**_

_**Alex smiled brighter. "You tell me, Mr. Entath."**_

_**Justin laughed. "It's empath."**_

_**Alex blushed, looking down and then staring Justin right in the eye. "Thanks for last night."**_

"_**Ah, you know as well as I do that we both needed that. But, either way, you're welcome." Justin said, smugly.**_

_**Alex rolled her eyes and gently pushed at Justin. Leaning close, she laid her lips on Justin's.**_

"_**Mmm…I could grow old with this."**_

_**Alex pulled away, frowning now.**_

"_**Baby?" Justin asked.**_

_**Alex looked back at Justin. "I'm scared, Justin. I have to be careful what I say, fight all the urges; I don' t know how much longer I can last."**_

"_**Lexxi, relax. Okay? Nothing's gonna happen to us." Justin held Alex's face in his palm. "I promise."**_

_**Alex smiled again. "I love you."**_

"_**I love you too.**_

Alex started up right. She heaved up and down in breath. Looking around she found A) It was nighttime. B) She was in her room. C) There was no Justin.

"AH!" She groaned, falling back in her bed. _Voice? Are you there?_

_**What, no name?**_

_I didn't know a conscious had a name._

_**Well, if you must know, my name is Andra.**_

_Okay, Andra, if I admit I like Justin, will these dreams stop?_

_**I don't know, but it'll be good if you do.**_

_Fine! I'm in love with Justin!_

_**See, was that so hard?**_

_Is every conscious like this?_

_**Only magical ones. Actually, we're called Guides. We **__**guide**__** young wizards and help them throughout their lives.**_

_Can I say something?_

_**Sure.**_

"You guys suck." Alex climbed out of bed and walked to the window.

_To quench my need_

_Through this window_

_Let me see_

_My older bro._

The view of Manhattan quickly morphed to an image of sleeping Justin. She sighed, reaching out and touching the cold glass. _He looks so peaceful._

_**Like it?**_

_I have to say I do._

_**And?**_

_I want him now._


	5. Making Plans

Alex walked down the stairs, her hands fiddling over themselves. _Andra? Am I waking you?_

_**Guides don't sleep.**_

_Do you know how I can…you know?_

_**Sorry Lexxi, but I can't see the future.**_

_Don't call me Lexxi._

_**Why?**_

_In my dream, Justin called me Lexxi._

_**I see. I thought you accepted the fact you like Justin.**_

_I know. But I still don't feel comfortable saying it._

_**Whatever.**_

Alex rolled her eyes, sitting down at the counter. Her mother turned around, setting a plate of eggs down before her daughter. "Alex, your color's back."

"Huh?" Alex looked up.

"Have your dreams gone away?" Theresa asked.

"What are we talking about?"

Theresa shook her head, turning back to the stove. Alex slowly began to eat her eggs, trying to change her thoughts.

"Okay, so Saturday?"

_Oh no, Justin!_

"Do you really want my sister there?"

_Why's he talking about me?_

"Fine, I'll invite her. Now I got to go. Buh-Bye." Justin shut off the phone, sitting down beside Alex.

"What was that about?" Alex asked, hoping she didn't sound breath-y. _Keep it together, Alex._

"Live's having a costume party. She wants you and me to come this Saturday. God only knows why." Justin grabbed a box of Cheerios and began pouring.

_**See! Perfect timing!**_

_Not following._

_**If you go separate of Justin, he won't know it's you. And I'm pretty sure at every teenage party, there's 'spin the bottle.' You can use your powers to make it land on you. Than you can kiss him.**_

_Okay, but what if he knows it's me?_

_**He won't. Just…wear a mask and enchant it. So he won't know it's you.**_

_You know what, that's a great idea. Thanks Andra!_

_**I'm here to help.**_

Alex smiled, thinking up her costume.

* * *

Alex searched through the wizard computer, searching for a dress.

_How about this one?_

_**Too skimpy. Who was Justin's last girlfriend?**_

_Some goth chick._

_**Why not go as a Vampire Queen?**_

_Queen's sounding good. But I'm not so sure about the vampire part. We do live in a magical world. There could be some there. And I really don't need to be bitten._

_**Right, vampires out. Why not just a Gothic Queen?**_

_There's such a thing as Goth Queens?_

_**Yea, in olden times. I'll show ya.**_

Light blue smoke crawled down Alex's skin. _**Relax, Alex. It's just me. **_The smoke wrapped around Alex's arms and fingers, forcing them to type away.

Alex looked at the screen, it showing many Victorian dresses, black and red. _Thank you, Andra!

* * *

_

_Are you sure this'll work?_

_**Positive. Just say the spell.**_

Alex sighed, looking down in her hands. She held a masquerade mask, feathers off the pointed sides. It reminded her of the masks from the Mardi Gras videos she watched.

_May this mask_

_Hide my identity_

_Till I take it off_

_Let no one know it's me_

The mask glowed pink, then returned to its black color. Alex breathed, placing the mask on and tying the ribbon behind her head. She admired herself in the mirror.

The dress was mainly black, a real corset in the middle, red. The sleeves were thin see-through bellowing out around her wrists and off the shoulder. Her chest was a little revealing, making her figure seem 19 rather than 16. She had already cast a spell on her skin to make it seem paler. _Well, it's now or never._

_My plan unfolds tonight_

_Transport me to Live's costume party, a'ight?_


	6. Costume Party

Alex walked through the crowds of ghouls and angels. Looking around she saw no sign of Justin anywhere. _Andra, I don't see him._

_**Alex, relax. He would have said he wasn't gonna come. Now, just wait and he'll come.**_

_You're right. I'll just-_

"Can I have everybody's attention?"

Alex turned around, looking at a stage set at the front. A tan girl with black hair tied up in a tight bun and dressed in a violet gown stood at the microphone stage.

_Wow…she looks like…_

_**You. I swear, she looks so familiar.**_

"Everyone, we're playing '10 Minutes in Heaven' in a few minutes. If you want to play, come up to the stage. Thank You." The girl, Alex could only assume she was Live, smiled and walked over the stage.

_This is perfect. I can even talk to Justin. _Alex smiled, walking to the stage. Picking up her dress, she sat between two boys, giving them a small smile. Looking around, she finally spotted Justin. Quickly, she remembered the spell she created, altering it just a tweak.

_10 minutes in heaven is the game_

_Make Justin Russo want to play._

A pink glow illuminate around Justin and he walked over, sitting across from Alex. Alex gulped, starting at her brother in his tuxedo. Apparently he was James Bond.

Live walked over, placing a bottle down. "Everybody knows the rules. No matter what, dating or not, you have to go in the bedroom and kiss. Only exception if girl lands on girl or guy lands on guy."

A boy piped up. "Wait, Live, aren't you playing?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry. But I don't like to play these games. Have fun though!" Live smiled, skipping away.

Justin and another boy played Rock, Paper, Scissors for the first turn. Justin won. Picking it up, we began to spin and Alex quietly began to rhyme.

_Round and Round the bottle flies._

_Make the bottle land on me._

The bottle turned pink spinning faster and faster. After moments, it slowed down, surly landing on Alex. Justin looked up, slowly standing. He walked over to Alex, holding out his hand. "We have to"

Alex stared up at Justin, taking his hand and following him to the bedroom. _Andra, do you think the spell worked? With the mask?_

_**I don't know why it shouldn't. Your other spells did. Why?**_

_He sounded like he knew it was me._

_**Well, we'll have to see. Here you are.**_

Alex blinked, realizing Justin was holding the door open. Quickly, she strode in and sat on the Queen-sized bed.

Justin closed the door and an echoing click came after he turn. "So…what's your name?"

"What?" _Andra, I think it worked!_

"Your name. I haven't seen your around school." Justin explained, stepping closer.

Alex stood, stepping close too. "Justin?"

"Yea?" A confused look crossed the boy's face. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Forgive me."

_Be gone sensibility._

_Make Justin Russo kiss me._

Justin stepped forward, like he was pushed. He slipped his hands around her neck, laying his lips on hers.

Alex, stiffened, her eyes wide against Justin's closed ones. She felt tingles, like she was going to melt. Soon, she wrapped her arms his neck, closed her brown eyes, and kissed back.

_This is wondrous!_

Moments passed till they parted. Justin stared back at Alex through her mask. Alex frowned as Justin slowly smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever feel like this."

"Be careful what you say." Alex stepped back, reaching behind her.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Alex didn't answer, undying the ribbon of the mask. As it came off, her body erupted in pink lights quickly. When the mask lay in her hands, she stared up at Justin once more.

The older Russo's eyes widened, stumbling back to the door. "A-A-Alex?"

"Justin, please don't hate me!" Alex stepped forward.

"Stay away from me!" Justin screamed.

"Justin…" Alex sobbed.

"What are you thinking? I'm your brother!" Justin screamed.

"I…I…" Alex's eyes shifted. Quickly, she began to rhyme.

_I open up my heart to you_

_So that you may know the truth_

_May my heart not pay a fee_

_And rather yet, be set free_

Justin grabbed is chest, finding it hard to breathed. A small orange glow shined under Justin's hand. "Wh-wha-what did you do to me?"

"I cast a spell so you would know how I feel. Justin, I…I…"Alex bit her lip. "I'm in love with you."

"WHAT?!" Justin lunged forward. "Alexandra Carmen Russo, I am your older brother! Blood brother! Are you insane?"

"I don't know. I…those dreams I had…they…they were all about you."

"Me?! What?!" Justin screamed.

"Justin, please…" Alex breathed. Tears welled up in her eyes, stinging.

"Alex…you are sick."

"Alex choked out a sob, the tears slowly spilling out. "Fine! If that's what you think."

_You have crushed my feelings_

_I wish only I ever knew you_

"Alex, hold on a second." Justin stepped forward.

Alex continued, her tear-streaked face turning to anger.

_And now, before I start breaking down_

_I wish only I could see you._

Justin was illuminated in pink sparkles. Alex gulped, nodding with a small smile. Walking to the door, she said an unlocking spell and walked out of the bedroom.

_**Are you sure that was a good idea?**_

_I was mad, okay? And besides, he deserved it._


	7. The AfterEffects

Alex slowly awoke to – not the sun streaming through – but the sudden hum that was created by the loss of electricity. Slowly, she sat up, looking outside to the storm. _Great, a horrible storm to match my horrible life._

"Knock-knock!" The door opened.

"Go away, Justin." Alex snapped, dicing back under the covers and back into her foul mood.

"Alex, I'm sorry. But…can you really blame me?"

"Yes!"

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"…"

"Come on, I brought you breakfast."

"I'm not gonna lift the spell. Put it on my desk." Alex huffed.

"Alex, please!"

"NO!" The water outside fell harder at that moment. Justin froze, figuring he should listen to his sister, put the breakfast down and walked out.

Alex huffed, pulling off the covers and looking at the breakfast. _Aww…_She thought. There were sausages and eggs with orange juice, an apple, two oranges and a vase with a rose.

_**Now, do you forgive him?**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Alex, you can't do this forever. I mean, give him something. This doesn't happen all the time.**_

_I know that, but he could have just said no. But no, he had to go and call me a freak. He deserves to be punished._

_**Alex…**_

_Andra, can we just leave it at that?_

By the silence in her mind, Alex could guess Andra was doing something like sighing. _**I hope you know what you're doing.**_

_I don't.

* * *

_

"Justin!" Justin turned around and was attacked by a girl with black hair. _Okay, okay, okay. It's just Alex wanting to apologize._

"Um…Live, what are you doing?"

Justin blinked and saw the host of the party from last night hugging him.

The girl let go, turning to a boy who had asked the question. "I was hugging Justin." Live gestured where Justin stood.

"Live, are you feeling okay?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"There's nobody there. And who's Justin?"

"He's right he-" Live turned to Justin, who shook his head and made a 'cut' motion with his hand across his neck. "Can I talk to you later? I actually don't feel too well." Live clutched her stomach, faking like she was about to throw up, secretly grabbing Justin's hand. Rushing to the bathroom, she locked the door. "What's going on? Why couldn't see you? And why doesn't he know you?"

"It's a spell my sister cast on me." Justin explained.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Just fell against the door, sliding down.

"I've been looking everywhere for you after you left the party. Why'd you leave so quickly, anyway?" Live asked, sitting beside Justin.

"Again with the not-talking."

Live laughed. "So I've been looking for you, but nobody seems to know who you are."

"It's part of the spell. Nobody knows me and nobody can see me." Justin sighed, banging his head against the door.

"Then why can I see you?"

"I don't know. Maybe…you're higher than her in magic, so her spells don't affect you?" Justin turned to Live.

"Makes sense." Live stood, offering her hand. "Come on, let's go to my house. We'll see if we can break the spell."

Justin smiled, taking Live's hand.

_To my house to break the spell_

_Leave this place where sandwiches sell._

The two vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Alex paced her room, watching the window every now and then for Justin. _Man, where is he?_

_**Alex, relax, he can take care of himself.**_

_Andra, is there any way you can, I don't know, become real?_

_**Make up a spell…**_

_Umm…_

_I need someone to give me direction  
Appear, my guide, let us have a conservation._

Blue smoke appeared on Alex's vanity, taking the shape of a 13-year-old girl. Alex stared, admiring the beauty of her guide.

Andra had platinum blond hair, tied in what looked like a fashionable blue hair-net. Her white skin was in a blue harem outfit. "You look like a genie."

"Hey," Andra shrugged, "I liked the outfit."

Alex smiled quickly, returning to pacing shortly, she began jumping up and down. "Oh, where is he?!"

"Talkin' bout me?" Alex turned around, seeing Justin there, who looked very smug as he leaned against her door frame. "Who's you friend."

"Andra. Guide." Andra looked at Alex, pointing at the elder Russo. "Why can I see him?"

"Aren't you part of me?"

"No."

"Then I don't know."

"Live broke the spell." Justin inputted. "She saw me at the sandwich shop and then we went to her house to break the spell."

Alex dropped her arms. "Well then," she searched her head for something to say, but found she just couldn't be mean to him. "You can go now."

Justin scoffed. "Who are you, a sergent?" He said sarcastically.

"Get out." Alex huffed, turning to the window.

"No. Not until we talk about last night." Justin stepped closer.

"There's nothing to talk about. I love you and you think I'm a freak. That's it, no discussion." With each word of venom from Alex's mouth, the storm's rain fell harder.

"Alex, we can't avoid this. What happened happened and we need to settle it." Justin shot back. A hard flash of lightning appeared.

"Justin, just go away. I don't want to talk." Alex mumbled, watching the rain as it fell harder and harder.

"Alex!" As the lightning struck, Justin turned Alex around. "Whether you want to or not, we have to talk."

"Let go of me." Alex growled.

"Talk to me." Justin growled back.

"No!" Alex ripped her arm out of his arm.

"Alex, you have to! You can't walk away from this."

"Watch me!" Alex ran past him, opening the door and running down the hall. She heard Justin running after her. A third set of footsteps made Alex suppose Andra was following.

"Alex!" Justin screamed. But that only made Alex run faster down the steps. Passing her parents in the shop, she stepped out into the rain and ran down the street. The calls of Justin were close behind, the pads of Andra's bare feet just closer to that.

"Alex!" Justin caught up to Alex and turned her around, firmly holding her arms.

"Let me go!" Alex squirmed, trying to run again.

"Alex, talk to me!" Justin shook her trying to get her to look at him.

"No! No! Let go of me! Let go! Let-" Alex was silenced in shock when Justin crushed his lips against hers. Not knowing she else to do, she kissed back. She felt like she was going to melt, tingling all over. Slowly, Justin lips moved against Alex's and his tongue pushed against her lips. Alex parted her lips, feeling fireworks as Justin tongue curled over her own.

Justin let go of Alex's arm, locking them behind her back. Alex clawed at his shirt, stepping on her tip-toes every few seconds.

When oxygen became a major issue, the two broke apart. Looking around, they were dripping wet in Alex's room. Looking at each other, Alex bowed her head when she saw all the shame in her brother's eyes.

"I…" Justin started.

"Alex?" A knock from the door echoed and the two jumped apart. The head of their mother popped in. "Alex, honey, are you okay?" Theresa came in and got a good look at her daughter. "Hija, you're soaking wet. Justin, you too. What happened?"

"It's okay, Mom. Just and I got into a fight and then I ran outside." Alex explained.

"Yea, and then I…brought us back here." Justin looked at Alex, a look of confusion quickly darting across his face.

"Oh, well have you two stopped?" Theresa asked.

"Yea, just give us a minute, Mom." Alex said.

"Okay. But, when you're done, put your clothes in the tub, then come down for dinner, okay?" Theresa explained, slowly leaving.

"Okay, Mom." Justin responded, slightly gesturing his mother to leave.

When she did, the siblings turned to each other. "Alex, I…" Justin started, but Alex cut him off.

"Look, I know you're going to say that what happened in the street was a mistake, so spare me, okay? Let's just…pretend it didn't happen."

"Alex, we can't do that. What'll we do? Avoid each other? What'll we tell Mom and Dad?"

"Sure. Just say we're not speaking to each other. They'll buy it." Alex sighed, walking to her dresser.

Justin sighed as well. "For how long?"

"I don't know. You're graduating in six months. I guess till then." Alex explained, looking through her clothes for clean sleep clothes.

"Can we do that?"

"We have to. Now, if you don't mind, I got to change." Alex grabbed her clothes, walking to the door and opening it, waiting for Justin to leave.

Justin sighed. "Then…I guess this is bye."

"Yea."

Justin pursed his lips, slowly walking out. When Alex closed the door, he leaned against it, softly banging it against his head.

On the other side, Alex leaned on the door, her hand upon it, softly clenching away the paint. She sighed and turned. Peeling away her wet clothes and stepping into her sweats and gray tank, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

_**Alex found herself sitting, once again in Justin's bed, smiling back at him. Quickly, she kissed him.**_

_**Knock-knock**_

_**The couple looked to the door. Alex's eyes widened. "Justin…"**_

"_**Relax, Alex. It's probably just Mom and Dad waking me up." Justin pulled out of the bed, walking to the door. **_

_**The knocking became harsher.**_

"_**Justin, don't open the door."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**We're gonna get in big trouble."**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**I saw it. In one of my dreams."**_

_**Justin walked back to the bed, grasping Alex's hands. "Alex, don't worry. Okay?" Alex smiled, nodding. As Justin walked to the door, Alex hid beneath the covers.**_

_**Justin breathed, trying to act like he just woke up. Opening the door, his suspicious were confirmed. "Hi Mom, D-"**_

"_**Where the hell is she?" Jerry marched in, looking around the room.**_

"_**Huh?" Justin turned to his mother.**_

"_**We saw you and you're sister last night. Kissing." Theresa snapped.**_

"_**How is that possible?" We always put spells on the room." Justin's eyes widened when he realized what he said.**_

"_**Oh, so just when were you two gonna tell us about this little…infatuation?" Theresa snapped once more, crossing her arms.**_

"_**Here she is!" Jerry flipped back the covers, grabbing Alex's wrist nad yanked her out of bed.**_

"_**Daddy, what are you doing?" Alex shouted.**_

_**Jerry didn't answer, throwing Alex into Justin's arms. Justin wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively.**_

_**As Theresa and Jerry looked at Justin and Alex, a swirl of pink and blue lights surrounded them. "Oh no." Alex turned to Justin. "Your memory spell, it's breaking."**_

_**The adults shook their heads, looking at each other and then at their children. Anger contorted their face.**_

"_**You put a forgetting spell on us?!"**_

_**Justin stepped forward, protectively standing before Alex. "We just wanted same place to stay until I graduated. Then we'd tell you because…we'd have our own place."**_

"_**Yea, you don't know how cold it was." Alex piped up.**_

"_**Alex was on the verge of dying when I cast the spell." Justin said.**_

"_**Well, you better hope you two have good immune systems because I want you to pack up your stuff and get out!" Theresa screamed.**_

"_**NO!"**_

"NO!"

Alex sprang up, heaving up and down in breath. _Andra! Andra!_

_I need someone to give me direction  
Appear, my guide, let us have a conservation._

The blue smoke formed right before Alex on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"It was my dream. Me and Justin…we were in his room. My parents came in then they started screaming at us and, I don't know, but…Mom screamed at us to get out." Alex explained through deep, heaving breaths.

"Get out, get out as in get out of the room or-"

"Get out of the house." Alex explained.

"Ow. So…" Andra tightened up for a second. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Maybe…my dreams are telling me what'll happen if I get caught with Justin."

Andra pursed her lips. "I hope you're gonna be okay."

Alex sighed. _Me too._


	8. Finding out the Truth

Alex walked down stairs, her dream still in her mind. As she looked up, she saw the top 3 people she didn't want to see at the moment.

Her mother, her father, and her brother.

Alex sighed. Rising up her courage, she entered the kitchen. Since there was no where to sit, Alex sat beside Justin looking over at him very sutley.

"Good morning, Alex. Did you have a good sleep?" Her father asked.

"Yea, fine." Alex answered, not looking up.

"Alex, honey, Justin told us everything." Theresa turned around, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, really?" Alex, hoping her voice sounded more venom-ness than breathy, turned to Justin, who wasn't looking up from his cereal. _Andra, I want to get into another fight with Justin. Can you help?_

_**Sure, just…make sure he knows it's not real.**_

_I hope he does_. Alex breathed, feeling static-y all over. Closing her eyes, she felt…like she was falling. Being pulled back and falling. When she opened her eyes, everything was black. When she could see her kitchen once more it was like…she was looking through a window.

'Alex' opened her eyes again. "Did he tell you it was all his fault."

"WHAT?!" Justin looked up from his cereal, staring at 'Alex'

'Alex' turned to him, winking subtlety and quickly. "Oh, don't 'what' me. The argument was completely your fault!"

"Oh, really, now? Who was the one who accused me of…" Justin paused, thinking of something to say, "having a bad girlfriend."

Alex whacked her head. _Justin, you had to say that._

"Only cause it's true! I saw her flirting with your friends." 'Alex' shot back.

"My personal life is not yours. So stop interfering." Just snapped.

"You want me to stop interfering? Fine. Then, I'll just stop talking to you." 'Alex' snapped back.

"Fine. That's perfect with me." Justin said.

'Alex' pretended to lock her lips and walked back up to room.

* * *

'Alex' sat in her room. _**Was that too over the top?**_

_No, it's fine. Can I have my body back now?_

'Alex' smiled. _**Sure.**_

Blue smoke surrounded 'Alex's' body. Soon, it hurricane-ed across from her, turning in Andra's genie-looking body onto her vanity.

Alex blinked, looking about. "Thanks."

Andra sighed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Alex and Justin walked down the road in silence, Alex hugging her backpack strap to her shoulder. Slowly, she looked over to Justin. "Look, about this morning…"

"I know. It was Andra." Justin said, not looking at Alex.

"How did you know?" Alex stopped, grabbing Justin's arm. They both looked at it, making Alex let go.

"Your eyes. Or her eyes."

"Huh?"

"Your…her…eyes were blue. Your eyes are brown." Justin explained.

"Oh…" Alex bowed her head, biting the inside of her lip.

Justin sighed, slapping Alex's shoulder slightly before walking ahead. Alex looked up with a sad look, watching as he walked away.

"Hey girlfriend!" Alex jumped to see Harper, smiling there brightly. "You're here early."

"Huh?" Alex looked down at her watch. 5:30. "Oh, I am." Confusion crossed her face. "Why are you here?"

"Homework detention. But that's not important." Harper looped her arm around Alex's, practically dragging her along. "So…how are those dreams of yours?"

Alex laughed dryly. "Horrible. They've turned into nightmares." Harper's mouth opened. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Harper pouted.

* * *

Alex, Max, and Justin walked down Waverly Place. Max looked up at his siblings. "What's up with you two. Usually you guys are all…talky."

"Blame your brother. He's the one who doesn't want me interfering with his life." Alex snapped. _Please let him know I'm lying._

"You would have known that if you woke up this morning." _Okay, sounds like he does._

As they walked into the shop, Justin dumped his backpack in a seat instead of following his siblings. "Aren't you coming upstairs?" Alex questioned.

"Live and I are doing homework together." Justin answered.

"Oh." Alex bowed her head, hiding her disappointed face. "Well…then…I hope you two have fun." With that, Alex walked up the steps, biting her tongue.

Max watched Alex walk, then swiftly looked at Justin, jaw to the floor. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No comment. No insult. That's completely not like Alex."

"She doesn't like Live, that's all." Justin turned to the door, Live walking in. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Live smiled. "Is this your little brother?"

"Yea…" Max shifted his eyes. "I'm Max."

"Hey little dude," Live turned to Max. "Your brother's told me so much about you."

Max sneered. "I can see why Alex doesn't like her." With that, he ran upstairs.

Live pouted, then shook her head and turned to Justin. "Hey."

"Hey." Justin breathed.

Live smiled brightly, kissing him.

Justin kissed back, but found he wanted to grimace instead. Live's kiss was nothing like the two he had shared with Alex. It was…dry, cracked and bloody compared to his sister. In fact, she was very different than Alex. In a lot of ways. Her scent smelled like a creepy cemetery. Her eyes…they reminded him of a statue, staring coldly back at you. Before he knew it, he pulled away, and looked away.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Live frowned.

"Nothing! It's just…you don't kiss like other girls."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No!"

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I just…don't want to t rush into anything right away. Okay?"

Live smiled again, nodding. The two sat down and began their homework.

* * *

Alex and Max entered the lair, sitting on the couch. Quickly, their father turned around. "Hey gu- why are there only two of you?"

"Yea, Justin's hanging out with Live again." Alex pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back into the velvet.

"Alex, I know you don't like her, but she makes Justin happy. So please be nice to her. At least as long as their together. When she cheats on him, then you can poof her into a tadpole."

"A tadpole, why a tadpole?"

"Because your powers don't work, she'd probably turn into a frog."

Alex sneered. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I was going to show you how more than 1 wizard's powers can make a spell more effective. But, I wanted Justin here for some help." Jerry placed down the crystal ball he had.

"Oh. I guess…we'll just study." Alex walked over to the table, opening the computer up.

Max looked at his father and then at his sister. "Alex, are you feeling okay?"

"Yea. Completely." _Not_. Alex sighed, opening up the WIZ Web and looking up clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max walking over.

_**Alex, are you okay?**_

_No. And it's not even about Justin. All of a sudden, I'm getting this bad vibe._

_**Me too. I think it has something to do with Live. Try looking her up.**_

_Huh?_

_**On the WIZ Web. Maybe she's hiding something.**_

_O…kay. _Alex closed the shopping window, opening a new one. She typed 'L-I-V-E'. The window that popped up was surprising.

_Live is a warlock who is known for capturing the hearts of male wizards who are in love with and taking the physical traits of those loved ones. Once the male has vowed himself to her, she takes his magic and drains his life force into her chocker._

"Oh…My…God." Alex's eyes went wide as she read.

_**I knew she looked familiar. Before I was your guide, she killed my wizard.**_

Alex pointed at the screen, the description appearing on a piece of paper. "If Dad asks, I went to the shop."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Saving Justin."

Alex burst out of the lair, rushing down the stairs and again down into the shop. Justin and Live were still doing homework.

"Justin!" Alex ran and pulled her brother out of his seat. "Get away from her."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin looked at her, confused.

"Alex, glad to see you. I missed you at my party." Live stood and stepped forward.

"Get away from me, Harpy!" Alex snapped.

Justin smiled, embarrassed. "Excuse us." Justin pulled Alex aside, walking the two of them into the kitchen. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life." Alex shoved the paper at Justin, who took it and read.

"A warlock? That's impossible." Justin laughed dryly.

"How?"

"Because I don't…" Justin lowered his voice. "love you."

"But I love you!" Alex said out loud, quickly lowering her voice as well. "But I love you. And besides, she looks like me. Andra said it herself. Andra even said that her last host was killed by Live."

"Alex, Live has been nothing but nice to me since I met her. I don't think she could be evil. She doesn't even have a chocker like the one in the photo."

"Then how do you explain the description. And the fact that she looks just like the photo?"

"Either her parents encountered this 'Live'" Justin made quotes with his fingers when he said 'Live' "defeated her and has our Live and named her that."

"Or?"

Justin frowned. "Or you made this all up."

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. "I made it up? Why would I do that?"

"Because you want me away from her. And you know exactly why you'd want that." Justin sighed. "Alex, the only way we can act like this never happened is if I keep seeing Live."

"But Justin…"

"No buts." Justin interrupted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Justin turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Alex grabbed his wrist, a pleading look on her face. "Just…be careful. Don't vow yourself. Please."

Justin pursed his lips, nodding. "I will."

The two exited the kitchen and Alex slowly walked upstairs. Yet, after only a few steps, she felt tired. Before she knew it, she fell down 10 steps.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Justin and Live ran over to her.

"Yea, I'm fine." Alex grabbed the railing to stand. When she did, she only fell right back down. Only this time, she fell into Justin's arms. Staring at him, she found herself lost in those eyes they shared.

"You're not fine. You should rest." Justin said, helping her up and letting her lean on him. "Live…"

"Go right ahead. I have to be heading home anyways. See you later." Live smiled warmly, bouncing off. "Hope you feel better, Alex!" She called.

Justin sighed. "You might be right, Alex."

"Told…you…" She whispered.

Justin looked at her worriedly and then slowly, walked them both upstairs.

* * *

Alex laid upon her bed, the covers once under her now pulled tight on top. Hesitantly he pushed her bangs back. "Sleep tight…Lexxi." Standing up, he stared down at Alex.

And before he could stop himself, he kissed her forehead.


	9. Captured

**_Alex found she was being held tightly by Justin, both having a frightened look._**

**_"Mom, you can't be serious." Justin said._**

**_"Oh, I am. I will not have two...fenómenos in my house."_**

**_"What did you call me?!" Alex pulled away from Justin, almost lunging at her 'mother'_**

**_"Alex!" Justin pulled Alex back. He stared at Teresea with anger flaming in his eyes. "Don't you dare call her that!"_**

**_"Well, it's only true." Jerry snapped back. Justin glared at him; he doubted the blond had any idea what the word meant._**

**_"That's enough; just stop it! Stop it!" Max interjected._**

**_"Max, go back to your room." Teresea said, trying to push her youngest out of the room._**

**_"No, no, I can't stand by." Max turned to his siblings. "Guys, I'm on your side."_**

**_"WHAT?!" Teresea and Jerry screamed._**

**_"Mom, Dad, you always said you wanted the best for Alex and Justin. This __is __the best thing for them." Max emphasized._**

**_"What about that one girl, Live?" Jerry countered._**

**_"Live is a--"_**

**_"Wakey, wakey, Alex..." A new voice entered._**

When Alex woke up, the first thing that entered her mind was the searing heat that erupted from her back. She screamed, trying to run away. But she couldn't, making her scream louder.

When the heat stopped, Alex panted, wanting to cry. Her arms felt tired, and with good reason. Her wrists were in shackles above her head, against a rock. And looking around, she was in a cave, looking, thing. _Great..._ "Hello?!" She called.

"Hello Alex." Jumping and turning to her other side, she saw the smiling Live. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Live..." Alex snapped, glaring at the other 'girl.' If she even was a girl.

Live's smile went from fake warmth to just plain evil. "Surprised?"

"Uh, not really. But if this happened, like, two weeks ago, yeah. We all thought you were a-"

"Wizard? HA!" Live laughed. "Nope. For centuries, I've sucked the life and magic of men. And then," Live began walking forward towards a cauldron that Alex just now noticed, "I heard about a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Alex cocked her head a little in question. _You sure sound like you're centuries old._

"Mm-hmm." Live nodded, not turning to face Alex.

_Three children, Rossi be the sur._

_Trouble is face where Magic is learned._

_Eldest two shall fall in love._

_And soon rule all, Earth and Above._

"So after I heard that, I researched the world, looking for you three. When I did see you though, I knew I had to take the chance. He hated you, you hated him, he wasn't lucky with girls and as a bonus, I would have to change." Live laughed, looking at Alex for a moment. "You wouldn't know how hard it is to maintain appearance."

"Wait, so...you mean, this was all suppose to happen. Me and Justin are meant to be?" Alex asked, pulling her shackle-bound wrists as she did.

"Justin and I." Live corrected.

"But, you.." Alex pouted.

Live laughed again. "Wow, you really are dumb." Alex glared, but had no retort. "Well, before he started talking to me, you were. Precisely why you were granted those wishes and given those dreams. Destiny was trying to make the prophecy come true." Live kneeled down, picking up a cup of basil leaves. She took a few and sprinkled them into the cauldron. "Then I stepped and Justin fell head over heels."

"And he still is. So, I don't know where kidnapping me comes into this." Alex started, trying to free herself.

"That's where you're wrong!" Live yelled, turning sharply and dropping the cup. "You just had to go and act on your feelings and kiss him! Now, he loves you!"

"That's impossible! He said it himself, he doesn't love me!" Alex defended, a little scared now.

"Oh, sweet, naive Alexandra. There's a small thing which inside all of us, magical or not, called denial." Live smiled once more, turning back around. "But, no problem. I'll still get his magic."

"How so? He has to 'vow' himself to you." In the shackles, Alex did air-quotes. "And you vow if you don't love that person."

"It's simple, really." Live walked around the cauldron, staring at Alex across from it. Alex all of a sudden felt shivers when she looked into Live's heartless eyes. "I'm getting rid of the competition."

_A young Alexandra Carmen Russo died,_

_Five years ago._

_Even if it's a lie,_

_May the family be filled with woe._


	10. The Anniversary

Justin woke up, very, very slowly, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. Looking around, he saw only his mother, father, and Max. _I guess she must still be sleeping. _So he sat at the counter and began to eat some cereal.

Minutes passed and Alex still wasn't there. Excusing himself, he went upstairs. Coming to door, he was hesitant to even knock. Yesterday, he had said he didn't love her and then he was more worried about her thank a brother should have been. Very slowly - a snail would've been faster - he knocked. Pressing up against it, he listened for any sign that his sister was waking up. "Alex? Are you awake? Alex?" He called. No sound came from within. _Weird, Alex usually isn't a heavy sleeper. _Slowly, he opened the door. "Sis, it's time to -" Justin stopped himself short. "MOM! DAD!" He turned on his heels and ran down the stairs. "Alex isn't in her room."

Theresea and Jerry looked at each other in concern. Theresea put down her towel and walked to her edlest. "Justin, I know you and Alex were close and I know how you feel, what with it being close to the anniversary and all, but -"

"Anniversary? What anniversary?" Justin was wary. "What are you talking about?"

"Alex's anniversary?" His father replied, joining his wife.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Jerry sighed. "Alex's death, Justin. The anniversary of Alex's death."

"WHAT?!"

Theresea pulled her son to the counter. "Justin, we have this conversation every year. You have to accept it already."

"I don't...rememeber." _This can't be happening._

"Five years ago, Alex fell off the terrance." Jerry explained.

Justin eyes widened, his jaw hitting the floor. "You've got to be kidding! 3 and a half weeks ago, she wished for me to not exist! She couldn't have died 5 years ago." He screamed. Theresea tried to put her arms around him, but he pushed her away. Giving them a glance, he ran out of the room.

---------

Justin sat at Table Five, Alex's photo album in front of him. He just couldn't believe it. All those pages he _knew_ had once been filled with pictures wer ebarren white. There was nothing of her past 6th grade. Even when he searched his own memory, the images were fuzy. _This can't be happening. We kissed two days ago. I kissed __her__ yesterday. She can't dead._

"Earth to Planet Justin." Broke through a voice. Justin looked up and smiled, seeing the face of Alex.

But the image daded away and he saw Live. This depleated his smile. "Hey Live."

Live gave a small scoff. "Okay, not the response I was looking for." When Justin wouldn't look up from the album, Live looked down. "Oh, that time of the year?"

"I just can't-"

_JUSTIN!_

"Alex?"

"No, my name is Live." Justin looked down at the table, eyes wide. Live pointed her thumb to the door over her shoulder. "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

Justin looked up, breath suddenly heavy. "Umm..."

_JUSTIN!_

"Would you excuse me for a moment." Justin said, laughing nervously. He streaked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

_Justin, please answer me._

_Alex? _"Alex?"

_JUSTIN! I can hear you! Andra was right!_

"Alex, where are you?"

_Huh? Justin, I can only hear you if you think._

_-Oh, Now?_

_PERFECT!_

_-Alex, what's going on? Mom and Dad just told me you died. 5 years ago. I can barely remember you!_

_It's Live! SHE'S A WARLOCK! If you don't believe me just...go around her. Andra said you got this power. Enquethy or something._

_-Empathy - the ability to feel other's emotions._

_Yeah, that._

_-Alex..._

_Just trust me, okay?_

Justin sighed, looking in the mirror of the bathroom. His little sister he thought he could see staring back at him was hazey. He nodded and walked out. Suddenly, Live was surrounded by books. He took a breath and walked to the table.

"Oh, hey, you're back. Could you help me with school's homework?"

"Wait, I missed school?" Live nodded. "This thing is hitting me harder than I thought." Justin sat down.

"Anyway, we're reading this thing in LIT. and right now, I'm blind. What does this say?" She flipped a book around and pushed it towards him.

Without question, Justin took the book and looked at the title. "I - " Looking up, he noticed a red choker ornamented Live's neck, a golden star resting in the center. "Where'd you get that?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Live patted the item. "My mom bought it for me yesterday."

A pulsing set off in the back of his head. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know it." Justin's eyes widened. _I __felt__ it. _"Alex was right." He muttered.

"What?" Live raised an eyebrow.

"Alex isn't dead. You cast a spell on everybody to think Alex has been dead for 5 years. You kow exactly where she is."

Live smiled. A smile that wasn't like any of the others he'd seen on her. An _evil_ smile. "I guess you Russos are smart." With another smirking word, she vanished in smoke.

Justin groaned, slouching down into the seat. He stared at the still open album. _I'll get you back._

---------

Justin sat in the lair, going through any book he could get his hands on for _any_ hint on how to get his siter back. But in all research, the same results were found. Live conquered and lived without a scratch or a battle in her wake. Any searching spell was terminated with no result. Wherever she was, Alex was hidden well. _This is not helping! I'm never going to find her if I don't get some answers! _Justin shoved the stack of books aside, head in his hands.

Yet something caught his eyes.

_Guides are the magical version of a human's conscious. They are like that of a gypsy's spirit companion in the fact that they will advise their 'host' to whatever it is that will result in a better life. They appear normally around age ten, when the full powers are settling, or they could appear later during a crisis._

_Aside from any improvision spell, there are two spells pertaining to Guides._

_Summoning - 'Host's name' Ainilaletsin_

_Settling - 'Host's name' Nistelalinia_

Justin smiled broad. _THANK YOU!_ _Alexandra Ainilaletsin._

Baby blue smoke rose from the spin, revealing the being from before he knew as Andra. Except, her harem outfit was scorched in one too many places. Her skin was marred by dried blood. Blond hair was pulled and pushed in places. "Andra, what happened to you?"

The Guide looked at him with tired eyes. "Justin...it's not what happened to me. It's what Live's done to Alex. She's been...burning her...cutting...all since last night." Andra limped to the couch, thankfully resting. Justin rushed to her side. "I don't know where she is. But...I can take you there." Justin wanted to laugh. Andra spoke the words he wanted to ask. Andra blindly reached for Justin's shoulder. _Alexandra Nistelalinia_


	11. Defeating Evil Live

Justin found Andra no longer beside him as he appeared once more within a cave lit only by torches. "Alex?" He called, whispering.

"_Justin?"_ Came the raspy reply.

There, crumpled on the cave floor, was a burned, cut, bleeding, and barely conscious Alex.

Justin dove down beside her, taking her face in his hands. "Alex? Lil' sis? Wake up, please!"

Alex rolled her head, groaning as her eyes fluttered, trying to keep them to stay open. "Justin?" Her rapsy voice asked. "Is that you?"

"I'm here to save you, Alex. I'm so sorry for everything I said about Live not being evil."

Alex twisted her wrists inside the shackles. _It's a potion. It's a potion._

Justin's pulsing feeling returned, telling him that Alex didn't believe him. Sighing, he laid his lips on his sister's. Immediately, she responding. The sound of metal chains meant that Alex was pulling towards him from the wall. Justin smiled against her lips, slipping his hands down to Alex's neck.

Pulling away, Justin smiled and looked into her hope-filled eyes. "Do you believe it's not a potion?"

"Well, I certainly do." Justin looked past Alex to see her torturer.

"Live, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Alex blurted out, curling away from Justin and back into the wall. Justin reached out her, resulting in Alex shriveling away even more. Justin glared at his '_girlfriend_'

"Let her go, Live." He spoke with venom.

"Oh, she can go." Live pointed at Alex and flicked her finger up. Alex screamed as her body was forced to stand. "She just has to let go of you."

Alex screamed and the sound pierced through Justin's heart like the sword through the stone. Looking at her, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" Justin screamed. Live turned to him, letting Alex drop. "I'll be yours."

Live smiled. "You know the words to say."

Justin to looked at Alex, who stared back at him and shook her head 'No' _I'm sorry...Lexxi._ "I...vow myself..."

"WAIT!" Alex raspy voice screamed. "You can't vow if you don't love that person."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, WIZARD!" Live flickered her hand, sending fire to the disturbance. Justin repeated the motion, sending it curving left.

_Reveal Justin heart to the world_

_So that we may know which girl_

_He turly loves, she or me_

_And let her be be set free..._

Justin erupted in a golden light. Said light turning to a beam above his head. It swirled above him for a few moments before striking Alex. She gasped and arched her back as the light enveloped her. Warmth, pleasure, and undescribable chills erupted within her. THe lights wrapped themselves around her wrists. The metal disintegrated, gracefully letting Alex fall to the ground. Justin dove beside her, grasping her face. "HEY! Alex! Don't go to sleep. Come on! Don't go to sleep. Please, don't."

Alex's breath followed her voice, quick and raspy. "So...tired. I just...want to.." She pushed against Justin's hands, falling to his lap as she closed her eyes.

Justin looked up at Live - who was smiling oh, so evilly - with snake eyes. "You are _so_ going to pay for this."

"How so? Nobody has killed me and you know it."

Justin looked down and just like that, is father's voice popped in his head.

_When two wizards combine their powers, any spell they say is increased ten-fold, not to mentioned increased by the number of wizards._

_-How do you do it? Combining, I mean._

_Just touch and BINGO!_

Justin gave his own evil smirk, stroking Alex's face. His voice deepened considerably. "Nobody's ever tried."

_You, the harpy of every lover's night_

_We be the ones to fight_

_Banish you to the depths of hell_

_May all your chaos be undone by this spell_

Live stopped smiling, suddenly bursting up into flames. Justin outstretched his hand, causing more flames to burst. And before he knew it, where Live once stood, was only a pile of ashes.

Justin felt as if he should smile. Live was gone. But, he was empty. He felt nothing. Shaking Alex, he had no response, no pulsing in his head. Pursing his lips, he slipped his arms under her back and knees. Picking her up, he groaned.

_My sister feels like a boulder_

_Changer her weight so I can hold her._

Suddenly, Alex was light. He breathed and walked forward.

_Bad has happen_

_Set us free_

_Bring us to our sandwich shop_

_Just her and me_

* * *

Justin opened his eyes, the sight of the stove before him. Hoping no one saw, he placed Alex on her feet. "Wake up, Alex! Wake up." Nothing. "WAKE UP!"

Lighting surged over Alex's skin. Her eyes opened, her body jumped. They looked at each other, smiling and hugging.

"I didn't believe this would ever happen." Alex whispered into his chest. Justin smiled and pulled back. He breathed in and moved aside everything that screamed at him not to - there weren't a lot - and kissed her. Unlike the first two, it was gentle and sweet. They pulled apart, tingles where they were once connected. They smiled and kissed once more.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex and Justin pulled apart, staring at their surprised mother.

"Mom..."Justin looked from Alex to Theresa.

"JERRY!" Theresa yelled.

"What? Where's the fire?" Jerry looked between his wife and children. "Why are you two so close?"

"I just saw those two kiss!"

"WHAT?!"

"Daddy, re-" Alex stepped forward, but shook his head, holding her tight around the waist.

"Is this true?!"

Alex and Justin looked at each other and slowly nodded, looking back at their parents. "Mom, Dad..." Justin began.

"GET OUT!" Theresa screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard her. Get out. And don't come back." Jerry said.

Alex's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?! It's three days from winter and we're expecting a major blizzard!"

Theresa took out her towel, spinning it and whipping it at the two. Alex and Justin ran, trying not to get whipped. When they were at the door, Theresa stopped.

"Stay out. And don't come back until you've stopped this...disease."


	12. The Blizzard

Justin pulled his shirt closer. It had been a week and 4 days since he and Alex were expelled from their home and since then, all that they'd hoped wouldn't happen, had.

The blizzard had come right on schedule exactly three days later and was growing stronger by the hour, stretching over days. He had cast a heat spell a while ago, just keep them going. It helped, not by much, but it helped.

And Alex was barely living.

Her wounds had long since begun infecting and he knew she needed great medical attention that Justin just couldn't give. He was more freezing now that the jacket he once wore was around his sister's shoulders and not his. But it was worth it, in the hopes she'd strive to live just like he was. But with their depletion of food, that wasn't lasting very long. She was drifting it and out as it was.

Justin himself was fine as he could be. For once in a long-time, he thanked his so-called 'parents' for engaging him in the Boy-Scouts. He already knew his limit was two weeks. He only hoped he wouldn't have to push it.

When he could, he could summon food, but they'd have to move quickly in case the family wanted to track them down. And with the amount of snow and Alex's frail state, that hadn't happened lately.

Justin looked down at his lover. She was asleep once more. He sighed, pulling her close and resting his head on top hers, closing his eyes. It was all he could do lately. Think about what happened, how bad off they were, and hold Alex close to him. Alex was all that kept him going and he knew he was the same for her.

"J-Ju-Jus…"Alex's mouth clattered.

"Shh…" Justin said through clenched teeth. He never wanted her to speak, granted something wanted to fly down her throat and kill her. _Think it, Alex. Don't say it._

_-I'm so cold, Justin. We have to get out of here._

Justin sighed. Cautiously, he pulled her up and began searching for a safe – great lack of snow; no people – for them to hide away in. Down the alleyway they already sat in seemed their best bet. He practically dragged Alex alongside him to the new destination. Sitting them down, he pulled her close. His hand erupted in a bright orange. The only good thing, Justin would say about his whole, was that they learned to control their awakening powers.

Alex had too quickly gained control of her telepathy. It was their only way of communication. Not to mention when the insane – honestly, who mugs people in the middle of a blizzard?! – idiot came by, she found she could actually control them. Except, that was another reason why she was the way she was.

His empathy deemed necessary and he had grasped hold of it just as quickly. Pulsing alerted his paranoid and over-thinking mind anything he wanted to know about her. Lightning and Fire seemed to just add to the package, waking her up and warming her heart. But that took just as much energy away as Alex's mind control.

But Justin didn't mind; he just hoped that they could make it.

_Thank you,_

_-You're welcome. Now go back to sleep._

_I…_

_Alex? _Justin looked down at her head on his shoulder. His fire gone, he felt her forehead – hot as his flame. His hand trailed down her face and jumped away – cold as the snow beneath them. He focused and felt…nothing. No pulse at the back of his mind. No hum of warmth from her heart; nothingness, black. "Alex!" Shaking her, she was just an old rag doll in his arms.

_Oh boy._ Justin looked up to the skies for an answer. He only received one. _Lexxi…forgive me._

_Our parents don't accept who we are_

_So let the memory be long and far._

_Do not let us forget,_

_Our meetings in secret shall be set._

A light came to blind him and he held on tight to his sister – his _girlfriend _– hoping that all would be okay when the light faded.

It did quicker then he thought and once again, they stood in the sandwich shop. Looking about, the shop was practically vacant, with no sign of his parents. _Now or never, Justin._

"Mom! Dad!" He called, pulling away from Alex for just a second.

Pushing out of the kitchen were the two faces he wanted to see. "Justin! What's going on?!" Theresa yelled, fussing over her unconscious daughter. Jerry hurried over to join her, taking his middle child from his eldest's arms, not noticing how Justin had tried to hold on for a second longer. The Russo mother turned her attention to Justin, gently poking him. The coldness of his skin was too much. "What happened?!"

"I…I saw her…walking from my window and I went out to get her. She just fell." _It worked! I just hope I'm not too late._

Justin slowly walked into the ever-familiar bedroom of his sister. _My girl. _She was in her bed, blankets, quilts, comforters, and duvets all piled high atop her. The room was even hotter in effect of a steamer hidden somewhere. While it was actually quite annoying to Justin, he was with a smile on his face. They were finally warm, even if they wouldn't have been welcomed back warmly.

Strolling to her bed, he kneeled down. For once, her face wasn't contorted in a nightmare. He stroked her cheek, happy it wasn't freezing. He gave her a kiss. At the touch of moisture, her eyes tightened and slowly opened. Justin jumped up. "Alex?!"

"Justin? Where are you? Where am I? Why can't I move? What's going on? What happened? Why is it so hot?" The questions just flew out her mouth.

"I'm right here, Lexxi." Justin kneeled back down, stroking her cheek. Alex turned her head and smiled. "We're back home." Justin never thought he saw her smile vanish quicker.

"WHAT?!" She snapped. "But…Mom and Dad…"

"Don't remember." Justin interrupted. "I cast a spell on them so they wouldn't remember." Justin sighed. "I didn't know what else to do."

Alex joined in. "So…what do we now?"

"We can't be…together in front of them." Alex rolled her eyes '_obviously_' projecting into his mind. "And you can't say anything about Live." Those rolling eyes widened. "If you do, it'll set off the memories and we'll be back on the streets." Justin held her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"How long?"

"Five months."

"Can we last that long?"

"We'll…" Justin thought. "We'll meet on the weekends, when everybody's asleep. We'll cast spells so only we can enter." He gave a reassuring smile. "We'll be okay."

Alex nodded.


	13. Day One

Justin walked into the kitchen, not being able to resist smiling. He was finally safe. _We can do this!_ With that positivism, he sat at the counter, eggs and sausage before him. "Good morning, everyone!" He said.

"Well, Good Morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine." Theresa said, laughing.

"I had a good night sleep, let's say." Justin dug into his breakfast, savoring the touch.

"Hello, People!" Alex called.

"Well, it seems we have two early-birds on our hands." Theresa rolled her eyes, going back to her cooking.

"Alexandra Carmen Russo, what were you doing out in the blizzard yesterday?" Jerry stomped up to his daughter. "Didn't we tell you that you couldn't go out till it was okay?"

Alex's eyes went wide. Looking past her father to her brother, she asked for an explanation. _I said I found you outside yesterday. _ "I…umm…I thought I saw Dragon out thee and I didn't want him to die. So I went out to get him. I guess I was out there longer than I thought I would be." Alex hoped he would buy this.

Jerry sighed. "Well, tell us next time. Maybe we can save you next time. Now go eat. You seem thinner than ever."

Alex inhaled greatly. Justin saw this and mimicked. _Alex, we can't. You already sick. I don't need you dying on me._

_-I know. It's just…this is gonna be so hard._

Alex sat on her bed, going through her internet for something to do. Suddenly, an IM appeared.

J?R4MINE: Report

DMWTW: ???

J?R4MINE: Oh, come on, Alex. U know. What's up w/ Justin???

Alex froze. She just remembered Harper's humongous crush on Justin. _Her_ boyfriend. Suddenly, she felt horrible; like a traitor.

DMWTW: Sorry. Nothing.

J?R4MINE: =( I want to date him SOOO badly!!!

At reading this, Alex's traitor feeling vanished, replaced by paranoia. Harper had a crush o=( I want to date him SOOO badly!!!

At reading this, Alex's traitor feeling vanished, replaced by paranoia. Harper had a crush on _her_ boyfriend. She already went through one girl trying to break them up. Even if Live had powers and Harper didn't, she still would rather pass over the whole thing.

DMWTW: Harper, I got to go. L8R.

With that, Alex sighed off.

"Justin! You're back!"

Justin turned swiftly to see his youngest sibling running and hugging him. Not knowing what else to do – other than catch his breath after it was knocked out – he hugged Max back. "Of course I am…I never left."

Max stepped back, staring up at him. "Yeah, you did. You've been gone for almost 2 weeks."

Justin racked his brain for an answer. All he could come up with was, "Oh yeah, doing what?"

Max gestured for Justin to lean closer. "Mom and Dad said you and Alex were robbing banks." He whispered.

Justin almost laughed. Grabbing his brother by the shoulders, he looked Max in the eye. "Max, do I look like the kind of guy who'd be a bank robber."

Max thought about it for a moment. "No...but Alex might've put a spell on you!"

Justin almost laughed again. _Yea…she placed a spell alright. _"Max, I can guarantee I haven't robbed any banks."

"Hey Justin, want to go rob a bank?"

Justin groaned. Looking up at Alex, he gave a look of frustration. Alex, who hadn't heard anything, put on a look all her own. Meanwhile Max looked between them. "I got my eyes on you." He disappeared.

"And that was…"

"Mom and Dad told Max that we were bank robbers."

"Is that a joke? Cause if it is, why aren't you funny?

"Because it means Max remembers!" Justin snapped. "To Mom and Dad, we've been here all the time, but Max knows we've been gone!"

"Justin, relax." Alex gripped her brother's shoulders. "We're going to be fine. This weekend, we'll hand out in my room and we'll be fine." Alex gave a smile and kissed Justin's cheek.

Justin smiled. "Thanks, Lexxi."

The sound of steps echoed and Justin and Alex jumped apart. Alex hurried to the island, making a bowl of cereal. Without thinking, she wolfed the food down.

"Honey, you're not an elephant. You can't eat all of that." Theresa scolded between a set of chuckles.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry."

"Ummm, Alex…you…you got." Justin chuckled, tapping his chin.

Alex felt her own and immediately reached for the towel, wiping off the drooling milk and hiding a blush.

"Well, what do you two want for dinner?" Theresa asked.

"Pasta?" Justin offered.

"Whatever sounds fine. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Alex pushed past her mother and brother. A smile crossed her face at the slight tingle passing through her fingers. _Love you._

_You too._


	14. State

Alex stared at the ceiling, her hand rotating in a water ball. So far, her day was hell. Her parents had no idea what happened to her. Her best friend was now her rival. Her little brother remembered their absence. And though it sounded corny, she felt she was going to go insane if she didn't kiss Justin soon.

Knock-knock. _Thinking about me?_

_-More or less._

_I hope more._

Alex threw the water ball at Justin's entering head, who quickly ducked behind the door. "Hey."

"Hey. Feel better?"

"More or less."

"That's just your phrase of that day, isn't it?" Justin joked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Alex sat up.

"I guess. It's just…so much has happened so quickly. It kind of feels like my life is falling apart in my fingers."

"What do you mean?"

Alex explained everything she had pondered over only a few moments ago. "It's just…it feels like…like…" Alex's voice hitched in her throat.

"Her final cure, right?" Justin finished for her. "It's okay to say her name, Alex." Justin placed a hand on her cheek. "She's not gonna hurt you again."

Alex whined, falling into Justin's lap. "But you weren't there, Justin! You didn't hear her say, brag, about how she was invincible. You didn't _see_ all the lives she destroyed."

"Alex, calm down." Justin brought up Alex, holding her face in her hands. "Alex, I love you. Okay? Understand that. I love you. Nobody is going to take that away. Not even if they look 100% like you."

Alex smiled, locking her lips on Justin's. The other Russo kissed back, threading his hands through her midnight hair. Alex raised her fingers tentatively, wrapping them in his curls. She just wanted to sit there, lost in their kiss. Yet slowly, Justin started pulling away – which earned him a whimper – and pulled Alex down on his chest as they lay on the bed.

He relaxed in content, the pulse in his head beating furiously. Almost like it _was_ Alex's heart.

"We're a prophecy, you know." Alex blurted out.

Justin chuckled. "A bit confident, are we?"

"I'm not joking. We're a prophecy: me and you." Alex sat up. "L-she told me so."

_Three children, Rossi be the sur_

_Trouble is face where Magic is learned_

_Eldest two shall fall in love_

_And soon rule all, Earth and Above._

"So…this was all supposed to happen? Mom, Dad, L-"

"AH!" Alex leaned forever, a nose away from Justin. Her breath hitched. Bowing her head, she tried to hide her blush.

"Well then, you know what that means?" Justin smiled, grasping her chin and turning her face up. "We're gonna get through this."

Alex smiled, kissing Justin. "Love." _You._

_Love._ "You."

"ALEX!" Justin disappeared behind the bed as Alex lay down in the center. Jerry entered. "Hey Princess, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired."

"Think you're up for dinner? Your mother's made spectacular pasta."

"Sure, I'll be right down."

"'Kay." Jerry smiled, walking out slowly. Justin raised his head and quickly ducked back down. "Oh, and Alex, have you seen your brother?"

"Um…yea…I think he's in his room." Alex sent a small water ball at the elder Russo, hearing quick muttering thereafter.

She plopped back down on the bed as her father left. _We're gonna get through this._

_Andra? Have you ever heard of this prophecy?_

_**Sorry, Chica. This is the first. But don't worry. You're going to be fine.**_

_But how do you know that._

_**Well, the prophecy says 'rule all, Earth and above.' You have yet to do so.**_

_I hope soon._

_**Why?**_

_I think I know why I have those dreams. _"ALEX!" Her father called. _I think they're visions._


	15. First Night

The week droned on and on to slow, for both Alex and Justin. Alex spent most of that time in her room, sleeping, regaining strength, and practicing with her newfound powers. Or talking with Justin, whatever worked.

Justin was found more than happy to work in the shop or do chores; anything to be around the missed building.

Yet the weekend came and the two couldn't contain their excitement. To Alex, it was their first date. And she prepared for it just the same. She fluffed for hair for it. She swiped her favorite lip-gloss across her lips too many times for it. She wore her favorite jacket, Purple T-Shirt, and skinny jeans for it.

Justin was no better. Before a date, he had the pacing jitters and Alex – with her insulting jokes – would calm him, slightly. But seeing as the girl _was_ Alex, that wasn't happening. In the end, Justin was as nervous as a mouse in front of a hungry cat.

_Knock-knock._

Justin sucked in a breath as the door opened. Immediately, he closed his eyes as Alex's lips attacked him and her arms around his neck. Her quickly closed the door and pushed them against it. His arm wound around to her waist, the other tangling with passion in her hair. He prodded at his sister's lips, smiling when granted. He swirled in that kiss, tasting her. Fruit punch, chili powder and Alex.

Alex felt in heaven and right at home in that kiss. If it wasn't for Justin, she probably wouldn't be surprised if she melted right to the ground then and there. She tingled all over, goosebumps crawling over her skin. She just couldn't suppress the moan when Justin's own _tongue_ rolled over hers.

Reluctantly, the two pulled and panted hard. Alex bit her lip, looking down in a vain attempt to hide a blush in the moonlight. Justin leaned his head against hers. "Well then…not the hello I had in mind."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but it works just the same."

Alex smiled and giggled, hugging him now and placing her head at his chest. "I missed you."

"You too."

Alex lead Justin to his bed, lying on top of him as they both settled for the night.


	16. Come True

Three more weeks passed tediously for the two. And each weekend became longer and loner away and shorter was the night.

Alex was truly taking the blunt of the secret. To not arouse suspicion, she not only withheld her new-found powers – which now also included her switching places in a thought – but keeping her mouth shut whenever LIVE was brought up in conversation. And though Alex could now say the name aloud, she couldn't say it aloud to anyone.

Their fourth night came upon them and Alex quietly walked down to Justin's basement room, rather than her usual way of magic.

As she walked in, the door closed into darkness. She looked around in frenzy.

"Alex?"

Alex turned around, her hair flying and saw Justin before her. "Justin…I…"

"Shh…" Justin placed his finger on her lips. "Relax, Alex. I feel a bunch of bad things from you."

"Justin, I don't know what to do anymore. I want to kiss you everyday and tell everybody about Live, but if I do, it'll trigger the memory and we'll be kicked out again."

"Alex, relax. We'll be fine." Justin held Alex's shoulders.

"No, we won't!." She pushed off his hands, walking over to Justin's bed and sitting on it. "I can't keep sneaking around like this. You know me, I can't keep a secret if I'm pressured. Sooner or later, I'll…"

Justin shoved his lips against Alex's, silencing her. Alex kissed back and slowly, the fell back onto the bed.

The morning came. Alex woke up, the sun shining brightly through the window of the room. She looked around and saw Justin, his arms around her waist, holding her tight to his sleeping frame. She smiled. "Sleepy-head, wakey wakey."

"Hm?" Justin slowly opened his eyes. A big smile crossed his face. "Feel better than last night?

Alex smiled brighter. "You tell me, Mr. Entath."

Justin laughed. "It's empath."

Alex blushed, looking down and then staring Justin right in the eye. "Thanks for last night."

"Ah, you know as well as I do that we both needed that. But, either way, you're welcome." Justin said, smugly.

Alex rolled her eyes and gently pushed at Justin. Leaning close, she laid her lips on Justin's.

"Mmm…I could grow old with this."

Alex pulled away, frowning now.

"Baby?" Justin asked.

Alex looked back at Justin. "I'm scared, Justin. I have to be careful what I say, fight all the urges; I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Lexxi, relax. Okay? Nothing's gonna happen to us." Justin held Alex's face in his palm. "I promise."

Alex smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Knock-knock_

The couple looked to the door. Alex's eyes widened. "Justin…"

"Relax, Alex. It's probably just Mom and Dad waking me up." Justin pulled out of the bed, walking to the door.

The knocking became harsher.

"Justin, don't open the door."

"Why not?"

"We're gonna get in big trouble."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it. In one of my dreams."

Justin walked back to the bed, grasping Alex's hands. "Alex, don't worry. Okay?" Alex smiled, nodding. As Justin walked to the door, Alex hid beneath the covers.

Justin breathed, trying to act like he just woke up. Opening the door, his suspicious were confirmed. "Hi Mom, D-"

"Where the hell is she?" Jerry marched in, looking around the room.

"Huh?" Justin turned to his mother.

"We saw you and you're sister last night. Kissing." Theresa snapped.

"How is that possible?" We always put spells on the room." Justin's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"Oh, so just when were you two gonna tell us about this little…infatuation?" Theresa snapped once more, crossing her arms.

"Here she is!" Jerry flipped back the covers, grabbing Alex's wrist and yanked her out of bed.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Alex shouted.

Jerry didn't answer, throwing Alex into Justin's arms. Justin wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively.

As Theresa and Jerry looked at Justin and Alex, a swirl of pink and blue lights surrounded them. "Oh no." Alex turned to Justin. "Your memory spell, it's breaking."

The adults shook their heads, looking at each other and then at their children. Anger contorted their face.

"You put a forgetting spell on us?!"

Justin stepped forward, protectively standing before Alex. "We just wanted same place to stay until I graduated. Then we'd tell you because…we'd have our own place."

"Yea, you don't know how cold it was." Alex piped up.

"Alex was on the verge of dying when I cast the spell." Justin said.

"Well, you better hope you two have good immune systems because I want you to pack up your stuff and get out!" Theresa screamed.

Alex held tightly to Justin, knowing they both held that frightened look.

"Mom, you can't be serious." Justin said.

"Oh, I am. I will not have two…_fenómenos_ in my house."

"What did you call me?!" Alex pulled away from Justin, almost lunging at her 'mother'

"Alex!" Justin pulled Alex back. He stared at Teresa with anger flaming in his eyes. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"Well, it's only true." Jerry snapped back. Justin glared at him; he doubted the blond had any idea what the word meant.

"That's enough; just stop it! Stop it!" Max interjected.

"Max, go back to your room." Teresa said, trying to push her youngest out of the room.

"No, no, I can't stand by." Max turned to his siblings. "Guys, I'm on your side."

"WHAT?!" Teresa and Jerry screamed.

"Mom, Dad, you always said you wanted the best for Alex and Justin. This is the best thing for them." Max emphasized.

"What about that one girl, Live?" Jerry countered.

"Live is a…warlock." Alex breathed. It felt good to remove that brick off her chest.

"How can she be a warlock?" Theresa questioned, her voice plainly showing she didn't believe her daughter.

"She's a shape shifter, Mom. She makes men fall in love with her, then take their powers. She's been doing it for years." Justin explained. "It says so on the WizWeb."

"How do you know she didn't make it up?"

"Because Live tried to kill her!" Alex tugged his sleeve, wishing he had kept quiet about that part.

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "How long has this been going on?"

Alex gave a faraway look. "Since my first dream after the genie…I think."

"TWO MONTHS?!"

"She's a psychic, Dad; telepath and visions. You can't let a developing psychic out on the streets. You know that; teacher's orders." Justin blurted out, hoping that anything would keep them with a roof over their heads.

"Yea, yea, and Justin's an enqueth." Alex added.

_Empath, Lexxi._

"Daddy, please, don't kick us out again. At least until Justin graduates." Alex stepped away, looking into her father's eyes.

"Dad, you can't kick them out again. They can't survive like that." Alex and Justin looked at their younger brother, who shrugged. "What? I've learned a lot."

Jerry sighed. "Fine." Alex smiled bright, stepping forward to hug the man. He kept her at arms-length. "Just until Justin graduates, then you're back on the streets. But some new rules for you two. 1 – I don't want to see you…together. 2 – I will only be teaching Max. 3 – In your separate rooms by 10. And as far as we're concerned, you two are renting your rooms. So you will work at the shop as rent money. Understood?"

"Totally and completely." Alex couldn't hold back the smile. The paternal Russos groaned, glaring at them as they exited.

Once alone with Max, Alex picked him up with a hug. She spun him around and around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Maxie!"

"Alex, put me down!" When Alex listened, it was too late. Max was floating in the air. "I'm still getting my powers down."

"What you got?" Justin asked.

"Umm..weather, flying, of course, and…umm.." Max looked about the room to a certain corner. Without a word, a small spark flew up following a wave of his hand.

"Molecular Combustion." Justin dubbed. "What'd you blow up anyway?"

"How Mom and Dad found out about you." Max walked to the corner. He picked up a smoking camera. "I left this here so I could learn more about magic from Justin. I checked it today and…well, they were watching."

"Wait…so, you knew about us?" Max nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone? With us out of the picture, you'd keep your powers."

"Because you guys are really happy and you care for each other." Max shook his head. "Wow, I've been hanging around with Mom way too much."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Well thank you, Max, anyway." He wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. "Now everything's Okay."

Alex pursed her lips. "Not…everything."

"Huh?"

"Harper. I have to tell her. Her crush on you, remember?"

Justin bit his lip. "You're right. But we tell her together." Alex nodded, stepping on her toes.

"HELLO! Little brother still in the room!"

Alex turned to the younger Russo. "You don't have to be." She pushed his head away, kissing Justin quickly. _Sorry Justin, but this is something I have to do myself._


	17. When the Truth comes out

Alex stood before the doors of the sandwich shop. She was wrapped in a heavy jacket, a wool hat and scarf, her best pair of boots, and wool mittens over latex gloves.

_So my friend may think_

_I'm not a cheat,_

_Let me keep_

_This body heat._

A single tingle washed over her and she projected outside. The chill of the just dying – barely dying – blizzard, hit her hard, yet she felt burning hot. _Thank you._

So slowly, Alex made the trudge to her friend's house, preparing for what was to come.

­­­

"Oh my GOD! Alex, come in!" Harper tugged the large wooden door open to allow her friend in. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you about something." Alex started taking her extra layer. "Is anybody else here?"

"Well, yea, but my parents and Tinley are sleeping. I'm only up because it's so cold. You okay?"

"Can we sit down?" They walked to the couch. Alex fidgeted with her hands. "Harper, whatever I tell you, you'll keep secret, right?"

Harper put on a proud smile. "Right."

"Even if we weren't friends, right?"

The smile turned confused. "Right…"

"So…what I'm going to tell you, you're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Right…"

"You promise?" Alex pushed.

"I promise." Harper gave a nervous laugh. "Alex, what's the big secret?" Suddenly, Harper squealed. "Oh, does Justin have a new girlfriend?"

_Tip of the iceberg. _Alex sighed, fiddling even more. "Harper…I'm Justin's new girlfriend."

Harper was still for a few moments, then burst out laughing. "Ha ha. Very funny, Alex."

"Harper…I'm serious."

Harper stopped laughing, giving a confused and hurt look. "Wh-what?"

"Look, I know it's wrong, but I just can't help it. I'm really sorry, Harper. I don't mean to hurt your feelings."

Harper was still for a few moments.

"Harper? Harper?" Alex grasped the red-head's shoulders. "Harper, say something!"

"What the hell, Alex?" Harper shot up, glaring at her 'friend' "How could you?! You know I had a huge crush on him. You were supposed to be my friend and friends don't steal other friend's crushes. Especially when the crush is their brother!"

"Harper," Alex said with a chocked sob. "Harper…I didn't mean to…it's just…I'm sorry."

"Yea, well…" Harper's mouth opened and closed for a moment or two. "Get out."

Alex breathed in, yet obeyed, slowly walking to the door. Opening it, she looked back at the red-head, whose fists were shaking at their side. Pursing her lips, Alex walked out and down the hallway of the apartment building.

As Alex got to the staircase, she heard the door open. Quickly, she turned around in hopes that Harper had forgiven her. Instead, she only saw the red-head throw something – too small for Alex to specify from her distance – huff, and stomp back into the apartment, slamming the door. Alex gulped, walking forward to see _what_ had been thrown. She came upon the friendship bracelet she'd given Harper when they were little. Picking it up, she felt the iciness of the metal shoot through her body _past_ the spell.

Alex sighed. _Well, now…__almost__ everything's okay. But…at least everything's done and over with._ Alex looked up. _Bye Harper._


	18. Lunch Rush

Alex did _**NOT**_ work in a slow pace, as was expected by the Russo parents. She was throwing herself into the work, barely saying a word to _anyone._

Alex walked into the kitchen, Justin making the sandwiches. She placed an order beside the cutting board and then proceeded to wash the dishes.

She heard Justin sigh. _Where were you this morning?_

_Harper's._

The knife clanged against the board. _WHAT?!_

_I thought it would go better if you weren't there. Sorry._

Justin sighed and turned, but Alex didn't look at him. _And?_

_We're no longer friends._ Even in their minds, Justin heard pain hidden beneath ice.

_Just give her time, Alex. You're her best friend._

_Justin, she threw our bracelet at my feet. She __hates__ me._

Justin pursed his lips and turned back to his work. Lowering a hand, a quick fireball shot out and disappeared to Alex's skin.

Alex risked a smirk. _Thanks._

_Love you._

The smirk turned to a smile. _You know, Mom and Dad and Max are kind of creeped out. We haven't said a word all day._

_Well, not that they could hear._

Alex giggled and smiled. _Hey, yo might want to make two sandwiches; one with ham and one with 2 slices. There's a guy trying to rip us by saying he changed his order._

_God, how did you get so good at telepathy so fast?_

Alex smiled brighter. _'Cause you were with me._

Justin smiled, piling up the ham. "Order up."

_See ya._ Alex took the sandwiches, making a bee-line for the con-man. "Excuse me sir, but which one did you choose. The single or double?"

The man's mouth gaped for a few moments. "Umm…the…single. Yes, the single, yes, thank you." The man took the plate, ducking his head to hide an embarrassed blush.

"You're very welcome. Have a nice day." Alex gave a polite smile and walked to pick up another order. Max stepped in front of her.

"Okay, how did you do that? That guy's been working us for a week. And why have you been so quiet?" Max pointed a finger and raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, I'm sorry. Can you hear me now?_

Max's eyes shot open. He pointed to his head. "You…you're…inside me head…"

_It's called Telapcly, Max. Or something like that. Anyway, yeah, I can read people's minds._

"Like, all the time?"

_Anytime I want. That's how me and Justin talk._

"Really? What's he thinking right now?"

_Uh, right now? He's…happy that we're getting alone. He's __really__ happy and…JUSTIN!_ Alex sent a glare at her boyfriend, who blushed.

"What? What is he thinking?"

Alex turned back to Max. "Something not for your ears." With that, Alex took another order. _Justin Martin Russo, how dare you think such an inappropriate thought!_

_What? Can I help it if you look so…attractive in a tank top and mini-skirt?_ Alex couldn't hold back the smile as she walked away into the kitchen.

_Well, maybe you can when I'm talking to our little brother._

_Most likely not._

Alex rolled her eyes. Justin knew how to cheer her up.


	19. Day Back

Theresa and Jerry walked down the steps of the apartment.

"I'm telling you, Jerry, something is wrong. They don't say a word. And Alex working hard and obeying the rules? It's not like her. Justin, I'll believe, but not Alex." Theresa complained.

"I know, I know. But that's just why I haven't done anything. They _are_ following the rules." Jerry looked at his wife. "They're even helping Max with his magic." He sighed. "I hate to say it, but I'm not that mad anymore."

"Me neither." Theresa sighed with him. "I guess having them around kind of dies the anger quicker than it did before."

"It does." Jerry sucked in a breath, puffing up. "But we can't go soft on them now. We have to be sure to lay down the law."

"Right." Theresa nodded. "We have to be careful around Justin, though."

Jerry snapped his fingers. "Right; he's an empath."

"And Alex." Theresa pressed. "Her mind reading." Theresa suddenly smacked her head. "I'll bet that's how they talk."

Jerry slapped down onto the counter. "You're right." He sighed again. "Then again, her telepathy helped us with that guarantee guy."

Theresa nodded, not thinking. "What's this?" She walked to the counter and picked up a piece of paper.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Russo,_

_Alex and I have left early for school this morning for some alone time together. We will be back later to start work. Thank you for the last two weeks with a roof over our heads._

_Justin._

Theresa looked at her husband. "They're taking this seriously. It's almost like they're…"

"Adults?"

Theresa bit her lip. "Maybe for a little while longer."

"Do we have to go to school?" Alex whined as they trudged through the snow.

"Why not?" Justin laughed, his arm flaming slightly for warmth between the two of them.

"A – I don't see **or** talk to you. B – Because I have to deal with Harper. C – It's sooo boring!"

Justin laughed. "You'll be able to talk to me during passings. Besides, you wouldn't talk to me even _if_ we had classes together because you _PROMISED_ you wouldn't use your powers then."

Alex pouted. "And Harper?"

Justin sighed, holding Alex closer and kissing her head. "You'll be okay."

"Not so comforting." Alex said, though she still laughed.

Justin's arm extinguished and he held her hand close. He realized why so many guys dated Alex. She looked up at you with dream-filled eyes. She listened to everything you said. And…he just couldn't describe it. She just made him feel special.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you think." Justin snapped back as Alex looked up at him with a smirk.

"Shush." Justin laughed as Alex giggled.

The two froze as they walked forward. "Lexxi?"

"I don't think Harper's going to forgive me."

Justin looked ahead and looked at Alex's locker. In big, spray-paint white letters, 'STEALER'

Justin sighed. "Give her a while."

"How? She's in all my classes! And she knows! How can I trust her not to tell anybody?"

"I dunno." Justin hugged his sister, unfortunately meaning the words.


	20. One Month Later

Three months, one week, and four days; that was how long it had been since Alex's first dream. And that's exactly what Alex thought as she went through the sandwich shop. Her only words were given to the customers and her only thoughts were given to her brothers.

It was a slow day, so Alex had a lot of chances to finish her homework, as well as help Justin look for the apartment they'd need in the next three months. _Our apartment._ Alex loved the sound of that.

Alex sat at the counter, going through a real-estate binder. _Okay, Justin has 170,00 in his account. And the cheapest __with__ insurance is 300. Then we're good for…umm…OW! This is why I don't like math._

"Alex!" Alex screeched, jumping up to see Justin pointing at something behind her.

"What?" Alex turned, gasped, and spun back around. Harper walked into the shop, seemingly searching for something in particular. "Oh my god." Alex looked about furiously and grabbed a passing Max. "Max, go see what Harper wants I'll help you make ice-works."

"Sweet." Max hurried over to obey and Alex went back to hunching over the binder.

"You can't keep avoiding her, Lexxi."

"I know." Alex lied. "But…I wanted to tell you I found this one with insurance for only 300. So we should be able to go for…ow…"

"Um, Alex…" Alex looked up again to see Justin was staring behind. Slowly, turning, she came face to face with –

"Harper…" Alex jumped off the stool, standing straight before her _friend_.

"Alex…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Or wrote that on your locker. I mean, you're my friend. If you're happy, I'm behind you 100%." Harper bowed her head, then lifted it with a guilty look.

"Oh, Harp…" Alex choked back tears, hugging her friend. She recoiled and unlatched a bracelet on her arm. "This is yours." Harper smiled, hugging Alex once more.

"Umm, Alex?" Alex pulled away to the voice of Theresa. "Can you come here?"

"Yes, Mrs. Russo. I'll be right there." Alex looked back at Harper.

"Mrs. Russo?"

"Long story. I've got to go." Alex made to move away.

"Hey, Alex." Harper made a quick grab. "Is Justin…you know…a good kisser?"

Alex laughed. "The best." Harper joined in and they parted.

Alex walked through the kitchen and into the lair. Justin was right there and they took a few steps from each other.

"Alex….Justin…" Theresa started slowly.

"Have you found an apartment yet?" Jerry blurted out.

"Umm…I think so. We haven't agreed yet." Alex answered, looking warily at Justin.

"Well…you can always stay here." Jerry added.

Justin and Alex looked at each other and then at their parents in astonishment. "Wha…"

"We'd love to have you for Independence Day, if you do leave." Theresa added.

"You mean…" Justin started.

"It probably doesn't mean anything, seeing as you're three months away. But we're sorry. We shouldn't have reacted that way. Either time." Theresa's face morphed into what Harper wore not only a few minutes ago. "Can you ever forgive us?"

"MOM!" Alex's tears turned on full-blast as she attacked her mother in a hug.

"Thank you so much." Justin joined the hug.

"You still have to be in your rooms by 10, agreed? And tell one of us –preferably your mother – when you go on dates." Jerry said in a stern voice.

"You mean…we can be together around you?" Alex looked on with wide eyes.

"To an extent. Like…us." Their mother joked and Alex giggled, hugging her parents.

Alex pulled away and hugged Justin separate, who picked her up and spun her around. Alex giggled, screeching slightly.

Finally, everything was alright. Her parents were behind them, her best friend was by her side, _she had magic, _and she had the love of her life.

_And nobody else will, Alex_. Andra's voice chimed in her head.

Alex smiled bigger.

_**THE END**_


End file.
